Happy Bday, Dark Universe!
by Horizon Gus Watson
Summary: What would happen if the Avengers decided to throw a b-day party for one of their friends? If you want to know, check this story! Also, this is a b-day gift to my friends, and there are only two pairings, SteveXOC and TonyXOC. One-shot.


**A/N: Before we start this one-shot, I have an announcement. This is a story dedicated to my best friend and it is a birthday gift for her. **

**Dark Universe, Happy B-day, buddy! :D **

**I hope you will like it and now without further delay, enjoy the story.**

**Also, I am sorry for all the mistakes I have. :D**

**P. S. I do not own Avengers, but I do own Jessie and Skylar... And the short song in the end... Yes, I wrote it, and yes it is awful, but hey, it's my first song! :D**

* * *

(Skylar's POV)

**08:00 a.m.**

I knew that this day would be great from the very morning.

As soon as I opened my eyes, and the first tray of sunlight hit my slightly sore skin (don't ask), a sudden wave of warmth and excitement washed through me and I knew that everything will be perfect.

It just had to.

It's not your best friend's birthday everyday, you know.

So, as soon as I opened my eyes and my gaze landed on the huge calendar on the wall on my right, and when the big, black, bold numbers registered in my brain, a huge grin appeared on my face.

That day was August the 5th, another day of summer for others but for me it was my best friend's birthday.

Jessie's birthday.

I don't know why, but everything around me looked better, happier.

The sun looked brighter than ever, and maybe it was all my imagination, but I think I could even hear the birds singing.

Weird, huh?

"_Good morning, Miss Skylar. Should I notify the others that you are awake?_" I was welcomed once again by Jarvis, his smooth and deep voice echoing through the huge room on the second floor.

The first time I met him, I was skeptic about him.

Yes, him.

I always refer to Jarvis as a human being, not a thing. For me, as long as he can talk and give me good, useful advice, he has heart and soul.

As I was saying, I was at first afraid that he was some perverted A.I., like his creator, Tony, and that he was only there to spy on me when I was in the shower.

But then I came to a conclusion that he is a really friendly for an A.I., and soon enough I got used to him and his sudden conversations and remarks.

Sometimes I even missed him so I would start a conversation and we would talk about weather or Tony. He was a good source of embarrassing storied about Tony.

"Good morning to you too, Jarvis. And no, I want to surprise Jessie." I smiled wider (if that was even possible) as I pushed my legs over the edge of my bed and touched the soft, green carpet with my bare feet. By the time I got up, the curtains were removed from the windows and the whole room was bathing in sunlight.

"_As you wish, Miss Skylar._" With one last remark he excused himself and I was left alone to start my day and thinking of a way to make my plans work.

I grabbed my phone, checking if anyone required my presence at work, and when I realized that it was probably too early for that, I text-ed Judy and told her not to disturb me the whole day, no matter what.

As I glanced towards the clock, the red digits showed 08:00 a.m., so I had plenty of time to take a quick shower and have my 'beauty treatment'.

Which then turned into a long, long shower and I spent all the hot water on the floor.

The second I entered the hot tub, all the thoughts that started building in my brain were washed away with the first sign of hot water and soon I forgot about all my plans and just let the water relax me.

After some time my mind started thinking about a way to surprise Jessie but it was all too complicated and hard. You might think she's the kind of person that can be easily fooled, but trust me, she sees everything.

And when I say everything, I mean, EVERYTHING.

Once I tried to buy a dog without her knowing, and when I was about to get him into the house, 100% she wasn't there and had no suspicious, I found her sitting in the kitchen with a bowl of dog food and a list of names for him. She even knew the gender of the puppy!

She can be scary, trust me.

So, when all the hot water was gone, and I was informed that I already spent more than 45 minutes in my 'short' shower, I wrapped the towel around myself and left the bathroom, heading towards the closet to find something comfortable for today's actions.

When I approached the doors of the closet, they opened lazily, and I slowly took the first pair of underwear that came to my sight.

"Jarvis, is everyone up?" I asked as I moved around the various drawers and dresses that were hanging on the hangers or simply resting on the chair. Most of the things I had were elegant and not for a normal day, although I do have normal clothes, so I found a pair of simple black leggings and put them on.

_Now the T-shirt... _I thought, skipping through various shirts, but them a frown appeared on my face and I gave up on search, leaving the closet with no shirt on.

I had nothing to wear!

"_Mister Stark is in his room, probably still sleeping. Miss Romanoff and Mister Barton are in the kitchen, while Mister Odinson and Mister Banner are on the balcony, drinking coffee according to my information. I think Mister Rogers is in his chambers, but I have no cameras there to confirm it."_

"Thank you Jarvis. Oh, and Jessie?"

"_Miss Jessie will be in your room in three... two... one." _I mentally prepared to yell and when Jarvis said 'one', the doors opened and a very nervous Jessie entered my room.

She was wearing a simple black baggy pants, a dark purple sleeveless t-shirt and her hair was tied in a simple braid. She had her 'mister stress ball', a small rubber ball I gave her for her last birthday. It was a ball that indicated that she was very nervous and in order to calm down she would play with it and squeeze it.

It worked almost every time.

But it took me a few seconds to notice that she was indeed nervous.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" I almost yelled as I threw (or rather launched) myself towards her frozen and maybe even slightly scared figure, wrapping my arms around her neck and pulling her into a huge bone-crushing hug.

Her giggles filled the room as I started spinning us around, and of course, when we stopped spinning at high speed, I tripped on something in my room and lost balance, sending us both to fall on my bed, knocking over some glasses and other things in process.

"Hey, don't ruin my hair! It took me hours to make her that way! But thanks." When our laughing completely died out, she whispered quietly and a small blush formed on her cheeks. She started playing with the 'stress ball', but never looking back at me.

"Hey, you are my buddy! But why the hell are you blushing like that?" I said with a grin on my face as I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and pulled her into another bone-crushing hug. A weird, one-hand bone-crushing hug.

"Sky, c-can't breath!"

I couldn't help but giggle and let her go with a small pout on my lips, but she just giggled it off and pointed at my chest.

And then I noticed it.

I was still in my bra, the red one with black lace.

"Hehehehe. Oops. Didn't even notice it!" I got up as fast as I could and grabbed the huge, baggy shirt from the chair, putting it on me in a flash. It was a plain yellow shirt with nothing on it. I don't even know where did I get it but in that moment I didn't care.

I turned around to face Jessie, who was standing in front of my window, her hands crossed over her chest and her eyes fixed on something in the distance. Her glance skipped over the outskirts of town, looking at every building, commercial and mountain in the distance.

Not wanting to be next to her when I ask the next question, I jumped onto my bad, landing on my stomach, while supporting my head with my hands.

"So, you still don't want them to know?" I asked nonchalantly, bringing the old issue on the surface.

Again.

Jessie was never... Well, she hated her birthdays. Her excuse was that with every birthday she is closer to death and it scares her. But I think that the real reason is the fact that she always thought she will stay that child she used to be.

She believes that when you are a child, you have no worries in this cruel word. That you can live the way you want to without all the 'grown up' problems.

And I had to disagree, of course.

"No. I don't want them to know, and I don't want presents. Really. Not a single one." She suddenly said, casting me one of her famous glares, that would freeze even Tony. But not me because apparently, I was immune to it.

"Why can't I buy you a present? You are my friend, for crying out loud!"

"And that's it. I don't need anything else." She responded fast, turning her back towards me once again and I knew that there was no chance for me to win this argument. So I gave up. Sort of.

"Fine, but just so you know, it's idiotic. I think that Steve would love to buy you a present."

Her cheeks became red within a flash and she once again looked outside the window, trying to hide her face and that stupid grin she had every time I mentioned Steve.

You know, the grin that you usually have when you're thinking about your boyfriend or crush.

"It has nothing to do with Steve. Now let's go and grab something to eat. And promise me, no jokes, no signs, no anything that might make them guess that it's my birthday!" She grabbed my hand and moved in a flash, pulling me out at the same time and not even waiting for me to say 'I promise' or something.

She can be really pushy sometimes.

"Fine, I promise!"

"Cross your heart?"

"Cross my heart and hope to die." I said, making the small 'X' over my heart, but either way crossing my fingers behind my back, and we entered the elevator, heading towards the kitchen.

Her grin was becoming bigger and bigger and when the elevator stopped with a bing, she was the first one to leave and drag me along. I barely managed to keep the balance and not fall on my nose as we entered the kitchen, catching Natasha and Clint in a really... bad moment.

It was like this: Her hands were on the back of his head, pulling him into a kiss while he wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her into his lap. They continued kissing and kissing and with every kiss they were more... provocative and passionate.

Now, usually, I would just clear my throat and they would stop, but this morning I was feeling strange so I decided to tease them. Which was a bad idea, of course.

"Hurry, Jess, grab the camera, we have the main news!" I yelled, pretending to be a reporter, because Clint and Natasha hated them the most. I smiled widely, waiting for them to get scared and break apart, but something else happened.

The part of their reaction was just the same as I hoped it will be.

But then it grew more serious.

They both froze and within a flash jumped back, creating a few feet long space between them. I grinned, waiting for them to see me and narrow their eyes as they would usually do, but in the meantime, Hawkeye grabbed him arrows and bow, aiming for me, while 'Tasha grabbed a few kitchen knives next to her and turned to face Jessie who just stood frozen.

Clint still didn't see me, and he was ready to shoot, while 'Tasha only glared at me.

And I almost peed in my pants.

"Hey, hey, it's just us!" I yelled, scared as hell as their cold eyes glared at Jessie and I. I could feel shivers washing through me until Clint lowered the weapon, and Jessie also raise her hands in the air, but she was glaring at me too, probably pissed at my outburst and getting her into the trouble.

It took them a second to realize that and lower their weapons and I literally collapsed into the chair, hitting my head into the table as the adrenalin started washing off. Now the next emotion was anger.

"Are you two freaking normal?! Didn't I tell you not to keep the weapons in our kitchen!" I yelled as fear left my system and I got up again, reaching for my 'sedative', aka coffee. I took my favorite mug and poured a lot of steaming coffee, putting some milk, sugar and cream in it while Jessie took a few pancakes from the middle of the table. I had no idea who made them, but I was grateful. Until I noticed something better in Clint's plate and grinned evilly.

"Who isn't normal and why?" The amused voice was heard from the outside of the kitchen and soon Bruce and Thor entered the room, holding their empty plates and dumping them into the sink carefully. Well, Bruce was careful, while Thor was... Well, Thor.

"Good morning, Lady Skylar, Lady Jessie!" Thor's loud voice followed Bruce's and I found myself in a tight grip of a Thunder God who seemed happy as always. If not even happier.

Where did that come from, no one knows, but he was always that... bright.

"Hi, Thor. And Clint and 'Tasha are the crazy ones. I almost got shot this morning! I guess I need to make Jarvis warn me whenever these two are kissing." My voice raised for a few octaves as I remembered the scene from a few seconds and grabbed the muffin from Clint's plate, not minding his glare and silent threat. I noticed the small blush on his and Natasha's cheeks, and it was a good enough payback.

They never blush.

"Oh... And I thought you were talking about Tony." Bruce cracked a joke and soon almost every Avenger was in the room started laughing or chuckling. Even I couldn't help it.

When I calm down, I cast a glare towards Bruce who dared to tease my lovely boyfriend, but then out of no where, the pair of strong arms hugged me from behind, making me almost drop my mug with coffee and tray with food. I couldn't suppress the small squeak but then the warm feeling brushed through me and I relaxed again in his arms.

"What are you talking about and what's so funny?" His sweet, sleepy voice brushed over my skin and a stupid grin appeared on my lips as I griped his hands, not wanting him to let go.

Yep, I have one 'silly grin' too.

"Oh, we are just talking how amazing you are and how hot and perfect your kisses are." I joked and turned around, meeting his lips in a second and puling him in a deep, passionate kiss. My hands finished in his messy hair while he dragged me closer to him and his hand finished in my curly hair.

I heard Clint's voice telling us to 'get a room' and Jessie's 'Ew'-s, but when I am with my guy, no one can get my attention. Or his.

"So, what's the plan for today? Anyone has one?" Jessie then spoke, a little more serious than before, and I had to pull away from the slightly pouting Tony who wanted to kiss me again. But we had more important things to do.

Now, the thing that you didn't know, or you guessed right is...

They all knew it was her birthday, and when I gave a thumb up behind Jessie's back, the operation 'Birthday Girl' started.

"Oh, Natasha is taking you to shopping! And Clint is going with you!" I yelled cheerfully, clapping my hands together as they all looked at me with the knowing looks on their faces.

Everyone, except Clint.

_Crap, he forgot._

"Hey, why do I have t-..."

BOOM!

Before Clint could ruin everything, the loud sound was heard from behind and I turned around to see Natasha standing in front of the plastic bowl that was on the floor. It wasn't broken, but it was obvious that she didn't 'drop' it.

She looked up at us with a serious look on her face, but then her eyes softened a little and she titled her head with a sweet and scary smile pointed towards Clint.

She was such a good actress.

"Oops..." She said sweetly and innocently, and I couldn't help but gulp. And so did Clint.

We all started at each other for a few seconds, not really knowing if Jessie realized that something was up or not.

And I was panicking.

I started sweating and breathing heavily, and not even Tony's slow breathing and occasional touches and comforting could make me calm down. Everyone else tried not to reveal anything or to even look suspicious, but I was far too nervous to think about them. It took me forever to make this plan and if she discover us now, I am doomed.

I am beyond doomed.

Jessie glanced at me, and then at Tony, and I was ready to run. Run, hide, beg, deny, anything! Just to make the plan safe and unknown as much as possible.

"Sure. Just let me grab my purse and change my clothes."

Phew.

My heart skipped a beat when she spoke, and as she walked happily to her room, I let the breath I was holding in and placed my hand on my racing heart. My face regained it's natural color again and with one reassuring smile from Tony, I turned around to face the traitor, Clint.

But Natasha was already having a little 'talk' with Clint.

"Are you that stupid?! You could've ruined everything! Are you like this on every mission?!"

"I am sorry, I was thinking about something and wh-..."

"Your excuses are lame and so are you for almost ruining this! How can you be so... So..." As she continued her ranting, she was becoming more purple and purple in face, and her hands were shaking so much that I thought she was heaving an attack.

"Look, 'Tasha, it's fine. Now, let's forget this and move on. You two have the goal to keep her there until 06:00 p.m. at least. I don't care what you do, but you have to keep her away from the house." I cut in as Natasha started approaching Clint with mad look in her eyes and her hands aiming for his neck. I was afraid that she might kill him and although he made a mistake, we needed him.

He gulped silently and mouthed me a silent 'thank you', but as I opened my mouth to speak again, Jessie entered the room.

She was wearing a pair of denim indigo skinny jeans, simple white T-shirt with a picture of Eiffel Tower, Converse green sneakers and black leather biker jacket. Green, heart-shaped earring were well matched with neon green rings and she was holding her iPhone with 'Psych' cover on it. She had her black headphones resting around her neck as the faint sound of hard rock was hear from them. She fixed her braid in front of us, putting some money and keys in her pockets and then turned to face us.

"I am ready to go! I only need to go somewhere before we head to the mall, but otherwise, I'm fine. Oh and that reminds me, why aren't you going with us?" She asked in a teasing tone, almost daring us to answer, moving her fingers and pointing on each one of us, while we still stood around Clint, forming a circle.

I glanced at others, and seeing their equally confused faces, I dared to speak first.

"Well, you see, I have a meeting with my...co-workers at 'Moon style'. You know, they have some problems and so on. As always, they need my awesomeness to solve something that even a three-years-old child would solve alone." I started acting a little, adding the annoyed frown and a hand motion, flipping my hair away and she seemed satisfied with my answer because the small smirk found it's way to her lips.

But then she turned to face the others and I prayed to all the Gods out there that they will come up with a good story. Or at least a decent story. Then my brave and cocky boyfriend jumped in.

"I will probably go with Sky and take her to some fancy place as a date." My smart-ass Tony said, gripping my waist tighter and pulling me as close to him as it was possible.

"Eh, I invited Thor to spend a day at the lab. I wanted to do some researches on him. Or rather his blood." Banner thankfully offered the excuse for both him and Thor because as far as I know, Thor didn't know how to lie. Or he didn't like to lie. Or he was bad at it.

I glanced towards Steve because I knew he hated to lie, especially Jessie, but before she could turn around to face him, he smiled at her gently and spoke in his soft, kind voice.

"I'll be at the gym the whole day. Got to fix my punches."

...

Silence once again filled the room as Jessie looked at us with doubt clear in her eyes. She knew something was wrong, but I think that she couldn't really point it out. Even though she wanted to interrogate and solve all this, something in her clicked and she looking like she decided to let it go.

"Fine. I'll see you later. Let's go, assassins!" She sounded a little too hyperactive as she left the kitchen and headed towards the front door, waving towards us over the shoulder.

'Tasha waved lazily and gave me a thumb up while Clint looked like he was going to the party of a two-years-old kid. He looked simply bored although he still had a few hours of shopping in front of him.

All in all, he didn't so happy.

I mouthed them a silent 'good luck' and when the sound of doors closing was heard, I spun around, preparing to continue my 'evil plan'.

Operation 'Birthday Girl' officially began.

* * *

**09:00 a.m.**

The second Jessie left the building and I heard their car speeding off towards the mall, I spun around on my heels and faced my 'troupes'. A strange feeling washed through me and for a moment I felt like I was in charge of an undercover mission. Adrenalin started kicking in and I knew that if I don't calm down, I will probably be useful because of all the happiness and excitement.

But thankfully, I had Tony by my side to brush that crazy feeling off.

"Okay guys, here's the plan. We need to act fast because Jessie might come home earlier than we thought. 'Tasha and Clint will do anything to keep her there but we need to be fast. Now: Steve, Tony, you buy everything from the list and bring it here. Take my car and come back as soon as possible, because I want to have time to arrange everything." I said and handed them the neatly wrote list of things to buy or pick up.

The list had a few places that needed to be visited in order to pick up the decorations and other small things. After all, everything is in the details.

Tony took the note from my hand and gave me a small kiss on my cheek before taking Steve and dragging him out of the room before he had time to ask, complain or other. I giggled at the look on Steve's face who was utterly scared and confused, but as soon as they were out of my sight, I turned around to look at the rest of my men.

Bruce was sitting by the table with a small smile on his lips as he cleaned his glasses, probably thinking about what his task might be, while Thor stood close to me and waited for the orders like a real solder. It was funny how obedient he is, and how happy he is when he can help. Asgard is far more different than our world.

"Thor, Bruce, you two are staying with me, and we are making food for the party. We need to be fast because Jessie might come back earlier than we thought, as I mentioned before. And I don't want her to catch us. So we have to make everything in first try." I exclaimed, my voice a little higher than usual as I realized what I got myself into.

Cooking with a God of Thunder and a gamma-radiation scientist.

Joy.

My hands immediately became cold as all my blood rushed into my head to support the poor brain.

I reached for the fridge and hesitantly started taking out all the ingredients that I bought yesterday or the day before. The menu wasn't that hard, and there were only a few ingredients for every recipe.

"So, what are we making?"

"Well, I was thinking about chocolate cake with strawberries, chicken with Parmesan and Tomato sauce and some canapes. Easy and tasty. But... If you have another idea, I will gladly hear it out, Dr. Banner." My teasing voice made him blush and smirk at the same time and he grabbed the knife and first thing that was in front of him, never leaving my eyes.

Out of all of them who 'crashed' into our world, Bruce became my best friend. He was always kind, friendly, trying to help, and after a few week he even opened up, started teasing others and he seemed happier than I ever saw him.

I smiled absentmindedly but then noticed that he was still looking at me with the same, kind smile as he always does, and I grabbed the next knife that was under my hand.

"What's the first step?"

I leaned forward as I took three aprons and placed them in the middle of the table, while we formed a circle around it. Both Thor and Bruce leaned forwards to hear me better, and I grinned, taking a paper and a pen.

"You see, first we'll make..."

* * *

**10:40 a.m.**

I glanced at the huge red clock on the wall next to me and frowned when I realized that only five minutes passed since the last time I looked at it.

The time was moving slow. Reeeally slow.

I frowned again as I returned to the cooking with thoughts about the previous thirty minutes on my mind.

The past thirty minutes we tried to put the apron on Thor. I know it sounds stupid, but here's what happened, and trust me, I never thought that the biggest problem might be the small apron.

When we made the plan for cooking, Bruce took the first apron, the yellow one and tied it around his waist.

Now, I know I probably shouldn't mention this, but he was pretty hot. If I wasn't dating Tony, I would probably flirt with him. But only flirt.

Nothing more. I swear.

So, as the two of us were ready, we turned to look at Thor and found his eying the apron with questioning look.

First, he asked 'what is this funny clothes', and when I gave him a long explanation that it prevent the clothes he's wearing from getting dirty, he finally took it in his hands.

Next, he tried to put it around his neck and tie it like me, but no matter how much he tried, he couldn't.

Either the hole that was for his head was too small or his head was too big.

And I like to think that it's the first one.

In the end I decided to tie it only around his waist as it was the only choice after all.

So, as it took us 30 minutes, we had to speed things up and actually start making food and cutting ingredients.

Bruce volunteered to make some canapes he had tried in India, reassuring me that he had all the ingredients and knowledge and that they will be 'absolutely marvelous'.

That information made my life easier, so I only had two things. Cake and chicken.

But as I was about to start mixing the ingredients for the cake and preparing it for the blender, Thor came to me and literally begged me to let him work with the 'funny, noise thing that mixes ingredients'.

He just refuses to call it blender.

So, I gave him all the things needed for cake, like flour, sugar, eggs, butter and cocoa, and let him deal with it on his own as he reassured me that he can do it on his own, while I placed the chicken on the stove and continued cooking.

As I slowly worked on the sauce, cutting the garlic and tomatoes, my mind drifted towards various subjects and and I really paid no attention on time. Which decided to pass by really fast and in a blink I lost 30 minutes somehow.

But I gout used to it.

"Um, Skylar?" I was snapped from my train of thoughts by Bruce's smooth voice and I glance up from the pot with sauce and found him staring at me with amused but also slightly worried look in his eyes.

"Hmm?"

"Um...Your chicken is burning."

My eyebrow raised and I glanced at the pan on the stove a few feet away from me, and stopped in my track as I noticed the weird smell.

_Well crap._

It took me a few seconds to realize that I had to move if I want to save it and I threw myself towards the burning meat.

With one swift move I grabbed the handle of the pan and pulled it roughly from the stove, but failed to notice that the handle was burning and smoking.

I mean, usually the metal becomes hot when it's exposed ti the fire.

"Ow, ow, crap, crap, ow..." As soon as I registered the burning pain on my skin I nearly dropped the pan and started jumping around and cursing, while gripping my wrist and trying to cool it while blowing at it.

I didn't see Bruce coming closer to me as I trued to easy the pain somehow. And didn't quite succeed.

"Sky, are you alright?"

"No Bruce I am not! God... Sorry for yelling but please just do the chicken if you can. And see if it can be used or no."

"Already on it. You better put the wound under the cold water and when it calms down, we will bandage it." Bruce offered as he pushed me towards the sink and turned the water onto the freezing one.

The second it touched my bare skin I could breath again as the pain slowly began drifting away. The place where the burns were was slightly red, but soon it became darker red and seemed to settle like that.

After two minutes of freezing water on the burnt skin, the only thing left behind was a sore pain and scars.

I thought that the worst was over but then someone caught me from behind and I really didn't expect it.

And then I almost had a heart attack.

"LADY SKYLAR! Are you alright?!" Thor's booming voice was heard right behind me, and I nearly screamed as he picked me up to see the damage on my hand. He didn't pay attention on the questioning look he received from Bruce as he only concentrated on the wound.

I blushed slightly as he gripped my waist but then he pulled my hand and examined the burns with great concern.

"It's not the big deal, Thor. Just go and grab me the white box with red cross on it. It's in the bathroom, above the sink."

To my amazement, he listened to me.

Unlike any other man, he didn't even complain as I gave him the order. He just walked to the bathroom and disappeared in his search for the medic kit.

When he was gone, Bruce was next to me within a second, trying to hide his amusement.

"Let me see it." My hand was grabbed by Bruce's as soon as I stopped paying attention on him and he examined the already pink scars on my hand.

"What's the diagnose, doctor?" I asked as I was already annoyed by their care. Not that I don't like Bruce and all, but I hate when all eyes are on me.

"Very funny, Sky. You will be alright but we need to bandage that."

"I sent Thor to get it ten minutes ago."

...

"Speaking of him, where is he?" Bruce asked as he looked into my eyes and I realized that no sound was heard from the bathroom which was really strange. Usually Thor was really loud in everything, even breathing.

We both glanced towards the bathroom, waiting from any sign of life from Thor and within a second he walked in with a half ruined box in his hands. It looked like it has survived the plane crash, while he just grinned like a small kid on Christmas Eve.

"Thoooor, what happened to the box?" I asked carefully, my eyebrow raising immediately as he handed me the white bandages. Bruce wasted no time and started bandaging my palm as soon as he received the bandages, but I noticed the small smile that slipped through his mask.

I myself was smiling, and the smile threatened to turn into a huge grin.

"The funny box refused to open when I asked it to so I had to make it work."

The absence of Bruce's hands on my burnt palm went unnoticed as I stared dumbly at Thor. At first my brain was trying to understand his word and see it they were a joke, but as he stared at me with serious eyes and no hint of joke in them, I couldn't hold the laughter.

Soon I was rolling on the floor, holding my stomach as the laughing took over me. I couldn't breathe and my palm was burning again, but I couldn't calm down as another wave of laughter escaped my lips. And it was like that pretty much every time when Thor does something stupid.

Both Bruce and Thor were staring down at me, with different expressions.

Thor wasn't quite sure why was I laughing that much and was I laughing at him or something else while Bruce tried not to give in and start laughing like me.

After all, he always had the better control. He had to.

"What is wrong with Lady Skylar?" He turned towards Bruce and asked with 100% serious and worried expression.

Which, of course, sent me into another fit of laughter.

"It is a rare decease called 'kid syndrome'. It means that the person infected by it starts acting like a child. Soon, she will become younger and younger, and then vanish!"

My laughing became stronger and stronger with every word Bruce said and with every change on Thor's face.

And that's why I love Bruce.

At first Thor didn't believe him and stared at him with raised eyebrow, but then he thought about it for a few seconds and then glanced at me, Bruce, and when he noticed that my laughing increased, he looked... terrified.

"Lady Skylar! I will save you! What can I do?" He started fussing over me, touching my forehead, looking into my arm and other things. He tried to pull me up so that I can stand on my own, and it took him 10 minutes to succeed.

Really soon, as my laughing calmed down a little and I was about to continue cooking and finishing everything, I noticed a strange sound.

Although the sound wasn't so strange (the sound of a working blender), what was strange was the little detail I just figured out.

"If we are all here... then who is taking care of the blender?" I asked in a low voice, but it was loud enough for them to hear me. At first, no one moved and we all stared at each other but then I looked up into their eyes.

Bruce's eyes widened slightly and his skin became slightly paler, and so did mine, while Thor had no idea what was going on.

"I left it to work on its own. It seemed well when I left to get the box." He informed us like it was something normal and I turned my head towards the blender, along with Bruce who seemed equally scared.

The blender was spinning violently, mixing the ingredients inside over and over again, going faster with every second, and the food in it was slowly rising and threatening to get out.

The lever of the mixture rose and the lid slowly started moving, shaking under the pressure.

_Oh no..._

"Everyone, 'duck and roll'!" I gave the command and took my own advice, rolling over towards the cupboard and opening the door, successfully hiding behind it.

Bruce looked around in fear and found the first available spot to hide, a small space under the table and between the chairs.

It is funny how the mighty Hulk ran under the table and fit himself in a tiny space just to avoid some food on his clothes.

Really impressive.

But Thor just stood there and looked around slowly, his eyes narrowing.

_Oh no, no, no..._

He didn't understand why we hid that fast.

"Where is that invisible enemy! I shall defend both Lady Skylar an-..."

BOOM!

Chocolate everywhere.

Most of the space on walls was covered with chocolate, butter and milk. The door behind the blender was the worse, a huge brown stain behind it painting the wall.

It was all sliding down the wall, towards the floor, but the funniest thing, or person, was Thor.

You should have seen him, really.

He was covered with the same brown mixture, from head to toes. His eyes were still wide open, as he clearly didn't expect it while his hands were in front of him as he tried to shield himself from the 'horrible enemy'.

And God, I swear, I tried my best not to laugh at someone else misery, but I simply couldn't.

Neither could Bruce. He stared at Thor who turned at us with his eyes big and teary eyes, like he was ready to start crying in any second, and it was enough to break all Bruce's masks.

He started laughing out loud, and with every passing second, my mask was slipping too.

But one look in Thor's teary eyes was enough to calm me a little.

Because he was ready to cry and I hated to see a man cry.

"Okay, Thor, we can clean this up, don't worry. Don't pay attention to the big meany Bruce, karma will get him any time soon." I assured Thor and pushed him into the bathroom so he can clean himself while I started to think of a way to clean the wall enough so that it doesn't look that awful.

When I came back to the room, Bruce calmed down for a second and as his gaze landed on my eyes, we couldn't keep it any more.

We both broke into laughter and there was no one who could calm us down.

I have to admit, I haven't laughed like that in years.

* * *

**12: 45 a.m.**

Thor returned after 45 minutes, wearing a clean faded jeans and simple white T- shirt. His hair was still wet and a few drops fell on the floor, but he pulled it in a low tail and approached me and Bruce.

He seemed calmer and more relaxed, and he was once again smiling in his usual way.

While he was taking a bath, a rather long one if I might add, Bruce and I finished preparing chicken and canapes, and most of the brown mixture was away from the walls.

Now only the faint trail was seen, but that will be easily removed with a little paint. But that will come later.

The second he walked in, I was checking on the cake that was baking in the oven. Since the second I placed it there, 25 minutes had passed, and it was ready to be coated with hot chocolate filling. I continued mixing the chocolate filling with a spoon while Bruce placed the canapes in the fridge and washed his hands, removing the apron and fixing his glasses.

"Do you need my help now?" Thor asked as he approached me and glanced at the oven sceptically.

He knew how it worked but he was still a little... insecure about it.

"No. We already did everything, and now we need to find the clothes and plates. So, what were you planning on wearing?" I asked in a second, completely forgetting onto the cake as we removed the aprons and walked to the living room.

Bruce took a glass of orange juice and put a few ice cubes in it, and I poured some red wine to me and Thor.

I needed something to relax me and Thor simply loves alcohol.

It wasn't as strong as Asgardian alcohol, as far as I know, but he loved good wines just like me so it was one of our common passion.

"I was planning on wearing my traditional clothes!" He exclaimed happily as he took the wine and we both sat on the couch, Bruce sitting on the armchair a few feet away, and I nearly choked on my drink.

Well, I didn't expect that answer.

"What?"

"It is a tradition to wear the Asgardian clothes on someone's day of birth!"

"You mean, the clothes you came here with?" I asked, not really sure if he had some other Asgardian clothes, and as he nodded, I had no other choice than to agree.

He was very stubborn for a God and I was in no mood to fight him.

"Fine. Fine. Now let's relax before the next task. Jarvis, please play some slow music!" I said gently as I took a big sip of wine and waited for the pleasant music to fill the room. Thor seemed pleased by his achievement and Bruce paid no attention to us as he took his book and started re-reading it again.

"_As you wish, Miss Skylar._"

Within a second, one of my favorite songs filled the space and I closed my eyes as I poured another glass of wine to me and Thor.

And with that we slipped into the comfortable silence.

The time passed by without me noticing.

Glass after glass, Thor and I became tipsy and more open. We talked for a long time, he told me about his home, family, friends and I talked about funny times with my family and Jess.

But all the time I had a feeling that we forgot about something, something important for tonight.

It took me a few minutes and a couple of hints to remember what exactly that was.

"Do you two feel.. Smoke?" I asked as I sniffed around, feeling that awful smell of burnt food all around me.

Bruce and Thor did the same, placing their empty drink on the table and following my lead as I tried to determine the source of that scent.

And then it hit me.

The bloody cake was on fire.

I was already on my feet, running towards the stairs and hitting random things and furniture that were in my way. I managed to hit my hurt hand on the door knob, but without even stopping I headed to the kitchen.

I didn't care about the other two, but I was aware of them as we stopped in the kitchen to look at the horrible scene.

"Fuck." Was all I could say as the black smoke rose in the kitchen. It was touching the ceiling and it was clearly coming from the oven which I couldn't see because of the thick smoke.

Bruce immediately ran to the windows and opened them widely, sending the smoke out with his apron that was on the chair near him, while I turned off the oven and pulled the cake out, praying to God that I can save it.

Although I was pretty sure that it is ruined completely.

And let me tell you, it was the ugliest thing you'll ever see.

The cake was all burnt and black, all the chocolate was turned into something awful and black, and not a single part was eatable.

Even the smell would make you puke, and I don't want to know the taste of it.

I couldn't find my mouth as I stared into the once perfect cake, now turned into ashes.

Literally.

"What are we going to do? Are we going to make another one?" Thor asked as they stopped next to me, Thor on my left and Bruce on my right.

By the time they came and stopped next to me, all the smoke was out, thanks to them, and although the kitchen looked ruined, I tried not to be bothered by that.

"It will be the third try today." I said in a whiny voice as I threw the disgusting thing into the bag and than into the bin.

"Third try is a lucky one." Bruce tried to cheer me up as I was clearly not in a mood for jokes, but I was definitely frustrated by the damn cake.

So I made up my mind.

"Screw this, we will order the cake." I announced annoyed.

And that's how our cooking finished.

Not very good, huh?

* * *

(Normal POV)

**01:30 p.m.  
**

"Jessie, try this one! It will definitely bring your eyes out!" Natasha yelled from the other side of the dressing room as she handed Jessie another dress and Clint frowned in annoyance. He glanced at the clock and frowned again.

More than four hours.

They spent more than four hours visiting shop after shop and buying everything they liked.

Bags, clothes, jewelry... They didn't chose, they just bought!

_What a waste of money..._

He glanced at the huge pile of bags and boxes with shoes and dresses, that he was supposed to carry.

He sighed again as he remembered that he was there only to carry their bags.

Such a pleasant job, don't you think?

"Clint, try to look alive." He heard 'Tasha mock him from behind and he turned around only to stare at Natasha's dress and her beautiful form.

She was dressed in an exotic combination, and he could only stare at her with his eyes fixed on her curves.

The dress was short and black, deeply cut in front and with naked back. It had the creased material on her hips and she was wearing the snow white high heels with a flower on them. She had a small, silver zircon earrings and a bunch of shiny bracelets, while in her right hand she had a small silver bag.

With her hair hanging lose and her eyes looking at his, she was simply beautiful.

He once again followed the curves of her legs, hips, waist, breast and then looked at her eyes for a long moment.

"You are beautiful. You should definitely buy it." He whispered seductively, approaching her in slow steps, and looking her with desire clear in his eyes.

He paid no attention on the surrounding because the only important thing was her.

"You think? I mean, it's m-..."

"Perfect." He cut her off before she had a chance to complain and pulled her by her hand toward him, slamming his lips onto hers.

At first she wanted to fight him because she hated kissing in public, but soon gave in and deepened the kiss by pulling him closer and playing with his hair.

The kiss was long and slow, and he could hear a few 'Aw!'-s from some random girls in the shop or maybe even sellers.

But then someone cleared his throat and he simply knew it was enough.

"Love bird, I need 'Tasha now. You can have it tonight" Jessie said with a smirk and winked at Clint, pulling Natasha who only smiled apologetically and left, leaving the again miserable Clint behind.

He glanced at the watch and it said 13:35.

_Only 15 minutes. Great._

* * *

**02:00 p.m.**

"Stark, can you turn off the music?" Steve yelled from his seat as the AC/DC songs played one after another. The loud sound of bass and drums echoed through the car as Tony moved his head in the rhythm of the music.

He was driving because Steve was too scared to drive, and of course, he found it necessary to play a few of his favorite band's songs.

Or a dozen of them

"No can do, Capsicle, no can do. You should try and enjoy for once."

"I'd rather not."

"Okay than, we can talk. So, are you and Jessie together?" Stark changed the subject in a flash and smirked knowingly, making Steve blush like a scholar boy and look away, giving up on turning the music down.

Even though everybody knew about Steve and Jessie, Steve was still hiding it and denying.

"None of your business, Tony."

"Oh, so I'm Tony now. Well, STEVE," he stressed out Steve's name just to annoy him, "I think you are talking bullshit, but suit yourself." He finished as they turned around the corner and entered the small street where they had the last task to pick up the decoration for that night's party- the balloons.

Tony was still skeptic about it, but if Skylar wants balloons, she will get them.

"Stark, my relationship is none of your concern. So, what is the last task on the list? It's already late and we should hurry."

"Well, Fancy Pants, we only have to collect the balloons and since I did the last task, it's your turn. Come on know, off and go!" Tony teased and grinned as he passed the money to the annoyed Steve and waited for him to get up.

His behavior was like in a three-years-old kid, but he was Tony Stark, so he was allowed to act like that.

According to the 'Stark' rules.

Steve slowly groaned but got out without speaking or complaining. At least out loud. He knew better than to argue with Tony because he clearly can't win. Tony would pull out some ridiculous objection or proof, and then claim it as a valid one.

So, better get over it sooner than later.

Within a few minutes, Steve walked out of the small shop with a box of colorful balloons, ready to get home and wrap the gift for his soon-to-be girlfriend.

His lips pulled into a silly grin at the thoughts of Jessie, and he absentmindedly placed the box with decorations on the ground to pull out the small paper from his pocket which he was planning on giving her that night.

The second he lowered it on the ground, his phone started buzzing and he slowly pulled it out from the pocket, reading the huge letters that were blinking on the screen.

_**You still in the gym? – Jessie**_

"Hey, Steve, what took you so long?" Tony yelled as he left the car, clearly unhappy because he had to turn the music down and get out, and walked to the blond haired man who was simply standing in the middle of the street with a phone in his hand.

"Oh, Jessie just asked me if I'm still in the gym. Should I lie or..."

"Listen, Happy Pants. You need to lie or my girlfriend will murder me if something goes wrong and her plan fails. Now let's get this in." Tony patted Steve's shoulder as he answered on Jessie's message and placed the phone back into his pocket, but when Tony turned around to pick up the box, he froze and paled slightly, his hand shaking only a little.

"Tony? Wha-..."

"Where is the box, Steve?"

Steve knew that something must be wrong since Tony called him by his name.

"I put it ther-..." Steve spun around to point at the place where he lowered the box, which was a few feet away from him, but the reaction was pretty much the same as Tony's.

Because the box was gone.

They glanced around the street, and as there was no one who could tell them who took the box with balloons, they glanced at each other with horror written in their eyes.

"How in hell are we supposed to find balloons..."

"... when all the shops are closed?" Tony finished Steve's sentence as they stared at the empty space in front of them and then shared another scared look.

"If Sky finds out..." At the exact moment, as if he knew that would happen, Tony's phone started ringing and he pulled it out only to read his girlfriend's name.

"Now is the time to use your own advice, Stark." Steve said and pulled back with a blank expression, heading back to the car as Tony cast him a death glare.

The phone continued ringing and he knew that she wouldn't give up.

So he answered the call.

"Hello?"

"_**Hey, honey, how's it going? Everything okay?**_" The sweet voice of his girlfriend was heard on the other side of the line and he immediately started sweating and cursing in his mind.

_Think, Stark, think..._

"H-Hey, Skylar. Um, everything is fine. Really fine. We have a few more things to do and..."

"_**Tony, are you sure, you sound stra-..."**_

"Oh look at the time, Steve is calling for me. Gotta go, bye, I love you!" He panicked and yelled into the phone, ending the call with one press on the button as he stopped in front of the driver's seat and glanced at the questioning Steve.

"Really Tony? 'Look at the time, Steve is calling for me.'?"

"Shut up, Capsicle, I panicked. Now we have one more thing to find. And it's all because of you..."

"HEY!"

* * *

**03:00 p.m.**

"I think this was pure luck to find the only toy store open in town at this hour at Sunday with red and blue balloons." Tony commented as he carried the box with the balloons he managed to find.

He didn't trust Steve at all after the small fiasco with he previous box so he decided to do the job alone. Better safe than sorry.

They were slowly walking towards their car which was parked a few streets away because of the traffic, the dead end and in general no places to park.

The city was rather full, although it was Sunday and the weather wasn't so nice. The dark clouds filled the sky and it looked like in any second, the short summer shower will begin.

"Yeah, probably. So Stark, how are things going with Skylar?" Steve decided to get revenge on Tony for making him blush by mentioning Jessie, so he asked the question nonchalantly, not wanting Tony to suspect on anything.

When Steve first met Tony, he thought he was a cold bastard. Cruel, but true.

No one ever believed that Tony will have real emotions and that he would ever fall in love.

But there he was, blushing like an idiot and grinning like an fool as Steve mentioned his girlfriend.

They weren't long for a while, but he felt like he knew her forever and he was definitely in love.

"Things are going great, Rogers."

"And?"

"And nothing. None of your business, Capsicle."

With that Tony ended the short conversation and they found themselves only as few meters away from the car. They didn't seem to realize that something was wrong but when they approached it, they stopped in their tracks and Tony's eyes narrowed.

They noticed the bunch of people with cameras flashing around the car, touching it and taking pictures of it.

They were all pushing each other out of the way as they waited for the owners of the car, and they didn't notice them when they arrived.

"Who the hell ar-..."

"Press." Tony hissed at the bunch of people and in that exact moment they heard him and they all turned around, their cameras flashing in Tony and Steve's direction and the chaos began.

They launched themselves towards two man, asking tons of questions at once and flashing with their cameras in front of their eyes.

"Mr. Stark, are you and Miss Skylar Moon together?"

"Mr. Stark, do you live with Miss Skylar Moon?"

"Mr. Stark... Mr. Rogers..."

"Mr. Rogers!"

Both man stared at the crowd of people in front of them, their eyes narrowed slightly, while Tony gripped the box to prevent himself from punching those men and women in front of him and making his way to the car using force.

"No comment, none of your business, let us go. We have no comment!" Tony hissed through his gritted teeth over and over again as he truly wasn't in the mood for annoying press.

Not to mention that he hated the fact that they followed Skylar's and his relationship every day. They can't go on a date without them ruining it with their various questions.

"Mr. Stark, are you hiding something?" One of them dared to ask as Tony tried to open the door and get into the car, but he immediately stopped and spun around to face the rude reporter.

Rage was clear on his face but he tired to calm himself and not give them any reason to follow them even more.

Although his control was slipping and they both knew it.

"Excuse me?"

"Well, none of you said anything about the news report which says that Miss Skylar gave her nude pictures to the popular magazine for men, 'Playboy'. You have to admit, those curves are just..." The rude reported started smirking and licking his lips, while showing Skylar's curves with his hands.

He had no chance to finish the sentence as someone's fist connected with his nose and he was sent backwards, almost loosing his balance and falling on the ground. The blood immediately started pouring from his nose and before he had time to stop it, the person who hit him spoke.

"Never again insult my girlfriend like that! She is not like that, you have no right to say that, and she had never did such a thing!" Tony snarled at the poor reporter who was gripping his bleeding nose and staring at him in fear.

He only managed to nod before running off and both man entered their car and sped of towards their home before the others press had the time to ask more questions.

Steve didn't dare to speak as Tony drew too fast in order to calm himself, but when he showed no sign of slowing down or even considering that, Steve had to interfere.

It was in his nature.

"Tony, slow down a litt-..."

"Steve, shut the fuck up."

He didn't dare to speak again until Tony calmed down a little and slowed down to the normal speed. When Tony started breathing normally again, Steve dared to speak, although in tiny voice.

Not that he was afraid, he just didn't need Tony more upset than he already was.

"Tony, are you-.."

"I am fine, Capsicle. Are we done?"

"Yes. We can go home."

Tony smiled slightly at the thoughts of home at the clearly worried Steve and pushed the gas again, expecting the car to roar and move at top speed.

But the car didn't speed up.

In fact, its speed started falling down, and then the red light started shining from the control panel.

"Is that..."

"Yes."

The car stopped in the middle of the highway and the hood started smoking furiously until they got out and opened it too take a look, hoping that they can fix it.

Well, that Tony can fix it.

"Do you know how to fix it?" Steve asked as Tony opened the hood and glanced at the engine and everything around it.

Tony touched a few things and sighed, brushing his hair with his clear hand. Usually, he would try to fix it no matter what, but he had it enough and he had no power to try anymore.

"No." He spoke more serious as he closed the hood, taking his phone out and dialing a number.

"Are you calling S-..." Steve wanted to ask but tony already shushed him and pressed the phone on his ear.

"Yes."

The phone on the other side rang three times until a voice was heard and without particular reason, tony couldn't help but smile as all his worries seemed long gone when he heard her voice.

"_**Hello?**_"

"Hey honey. Can you pick us up?"

"_**Why? What happened?! Tony, are you alright?**_" She started panicking and Tony could only chuckle at his girlfriend's antiques. She always worries to much.

"I am fine, Steve is fine, everything's okay. Well, mostly, but that doesn't matter."

"_**Then what happened?**_"

Tony paused for a second, taking a deep breath and then finally turning around to face Steve who waited patiently.

"We ran out of fuel."

* * *

(Skylar's POV)

**05:45 p.m.**

Everything was ready for Jessie's arrival.

I was just amazing how fast we managed to fix everything after all the mistakes and fiascoes we made. It seemed like God decided to put us on a test to see if we can really pull this out and I was proud to way that we did pull it out.

And we even had time to get dressed and relax a bit!

But when I look at the previous day, and if I had a chance to live the same day again, I would do it all the same.

Jessie was worth all this hard work and although she sometimes didn't see how amazing she is, I was there to remind her.

"Skylar, are you ready?" I heard a sweet, quiet voice and the door of my room opened, revealing Tony on the other side with a grin of his.

He was wearing a pair of denim jeans, a red shirt with a few buttons untied and rolled up sleeves. His beard and hair was perfectly set and shiny, and he was looking simply stunning. As always.

I am lucky to have him.

"Yeah, I am ready. Did you tell Jarvis to tell us when she's in the yard?" I asked as I finished the last lock of my hair and looked at myself into the mirror.

For that special occasion, I choose a simple casual yellow dress that ended below my knees and had no stripes. I had the most beautiful orange shoes with high heels and my hair was hanging lose, with a flower-shaped hair pin on the right side of my head. A simple red, flower shaped necklace was resting around my neck while the exact same ring was on my middle finger. I didn't put mush make-up, and I even had time to paint my nails red.

In those few red details I matched Tony's shirt and we were absolutely perfect. Like yin and yang.

"You look beautiful, angel."

"And you are quite handsome yourself, Stark." My smile grew wider as he wrapped his arms around my waist and we stood in front of the mirror, looking at our reflection in silence and swinging around slowly.

"... You think she'll be angry at us?" I dared to ask quietly as I realized that she would be home soon and she might get angry.

"Well, she definitely will at the beginning, but you are her best friend and she will definitely forgive you. If not, I have a plan B." Tony reassured me with a joke and spun me around, leaning forwards and capturing my lips into his in a short but soft kiss.

"Oh, and the plan 'B' is?"

"I have tickets for Hawaii. We run to the airport and escape certain death by Jessie's hands."

I couldn't help but laugh softly as he stoke my head and I leaned my head onto his chest.

I looked up and moved towards Tony's lips, but in that moment Jarvis's voice broke my concentration.

"_Miss Jessie is in the front yard with Miss Romanoff and Mister Barton_" He informed us in a voice happier than usual and in a second I couldn't suppress my joy and fear at the same time.

That was it.

All the hard work was for that single moment.

"It will be fine, breathe." Tony said as I pulled him out of the room and into the living room. All the boys were there, wearing some casual sort of elegant clothes, and with presents in their hands.

Bruce was wearing a green shirt and black pants, and in his hands was a middle size box with red ribbon. The glasses here resting on his nose but the huge grin was on his face as Tony and I walked in and he winked at me.

Next to him was Thor who insisted to wear his 'traditional' clothes, and he himself had some gift which he refused to show me. He didn't even ask for help, but he was so determined and I was glad he was so happy about it.

And the last one was Steve in a light blue shirt, with a black tie around his neck and a pair of black pants. I noticed how nervous he was, how his eyes were drifting over the front door, and as I passed by him, I squeezed his hand in a comforting manner and stopped in front of them to look at the room.

Every thing was simply perfect. The table was filled with food and cakes, which came in the last minute since we burnt our tries of cake, and the ceiling was decorated with balloons and some other colorful stickers and other.

A bunch of balloons was covering the ceiling and a red material was handing from one end of the room to the another one, saying 'Happy B-day, Jessie!'.

"We did a great job. Now pray she is in the good mood and won't kill us before I give her the presents." I said with a nervous smile on my lips as I turned to face the others and the lights went off, telling us that she was in front of the main entrance.

"This is it." With a last squeeze of my hand from Tony, I pointed my gaze towards the entrance into the living room and waited patiently.

The sound of doors being opened was heard and we all tensed, waiting for Jarvis to turn on the lights.

"Guys, we are home!... Hey, why is it so dark. Jarvis? Anyone there?" We all heard Jessie's voice and I tried not to laugh as Natasha told her to keep moving and shut the hell up.

I could only imagine how tired 'Tasha was but I was glad she helped. Her and Clint did the awesome job and I made a mental note to thank them later.

"Come here, we will turn the lights here." Clint said and for a second I could see a faint light, probably a small lamp I gave him to tell us that they're in the room so that we had a clue and prepare.

And it that moment Jarvis turned the lights and we all yelled together.

"**SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY JESSIE!"**

(Normal POV)

Jessie was standing in the middle of the living room, shocked. Her eyes were wide open as she eyed the group of people in front of her.

They were all well dressed, smiling happily and yelling 'Happy Birthday' to her. Their smiled were wide and for moment she had to look away and hide the small blush on her cheeks.

It was just... Very fairy-tail-like.

"Um, Jessie, at this point you act surprised or smile at least. Not look at us with that blank look that is ready to kill us." She heard the voice of her best friend and found her standing face in face with Skylar in yellow dress.

Skylar glanced at Jessie, taking in the way she looked.

Jessie was wearing a pair of black punk pants, with skeletons and various details, and a white shirt with red stripes and stars, like the American flag. Her hair was tied in two braids this time, and she had those nerd glassed and a dark black had a bat necklace around her neck and a 'flash' earrings, while she wore her favorite converse 'sneakers-boots' and Skylar called them.

"You look great. I love the pants, by the way, you must borrow them to me sometimes." Skylar said softly, titling her head.

And for the first time since she came in, Jessie could see how beautiful Skylar, but the most beautiful thing about her appearance was her huge grin. She was ginning from ear to ear, and her eyes were shining like diamonds.

"I..I can't believe it."

"You can't believe it..? Like _I will murder you in cold blood _or _I love you guys_? Because I am slowly freaking out and deciding weather to run or stay. Tony even has a plan 'B' if you decide to kill me." Skylar joked, but she started playing with her fingers, as she did when she was nervous, and for the first time Jessie noticed the bandaged hand.

"What happened?" Jessie took her hand lightly and dragged her fingers along the bandages, but Skylar winced slightly and smiled to cover the small pain.  
"Cooking accident. Long story."

"Oh..."

"Listen, Jessie, you are my friend and I love you and I had to do this. Even if that means you hating me right now. And I got a present." She said immediately, not giving Jessie time to argue or yell as she placed the small bag into her hand and waited.

Jessie glanced at the small red bag, like really small bag, and with two fingers she untied the tiny ribbon, but still looking quite puzzled.

She noticed something silver in there and she placed it on her hand, only to gasp at the small necklace.

It was a cute, silver chain with a simple, yet touching locket on it.

One word, that one word was enough to bring tears in Jessie's eyes.

One word, four letters that say everything.

_**Best.**_

"When I saw it, I knew it was for you. Because you are the best and you deserve the best." Skylar said in soft voice as Jessie examined the necklace and looked directly into Jessie's eyes when she looked up, with her own eyes filled with tears of joy.

And no matter how annoyed Jessie was a few seconds ago, she couldn't yell at her best friend.

So she did the next best thing.

She pulled her into a tight hug and held her close.

"Thank you. A lot."

"That's what friends are for."

"Not just any friends. Best friends." Jessie pulled away to look at Skylar's eyes and smiled brightly as the girl grinned and nodded.

"Best friends."

"Now girls, I don't want to spoil the moment, but 'Tasha and Clint will eat everything out. So let's eat!" Tony suddenly interrupted, wrapping his arms around both girls' shoulders gently and they walked towards the table filled with various food to enjoy the fiesta.

* * *

(Normal POV)

**09:00 p.m. **

When they finished the dinner and she opened all the presents, Jessie couldn't wipe the smile from her face. Although that morning she didn't want to have a party, or anything that will announce her birthday, she changed her mind when she came home from shopping.

Seeing their faces when they surprised her, and when she opened the presents... Heck, even when she ate and complimented the food, they were grinning at her like little kids who tried to surprise their mother.

It was weird, but it warmed her heart... Knowing that they did all that for her.

She didn't let anyone see it, but it brought tears to her eyes.

After the dinner, Bruce and Skylar started cleaning the table, and even Tony helped although Skylar threatened not to kiss him for a week if he refuses.

He was addicted to kisses, so it was a terrible punishment in his mind.

She had him wrapped around her finger, and he knew that very well, but didn't mind it.

Jessie was sometimes jealous of their love.

"Jessie, can we... Talk?" She heard the voice behind her and her cheeks immediately became slightly red as he recognized it. She smiled widely as she turned around to face the equally blushing Steve and nodded in response.

By the time the dinner was done, he untied the tie around his neck and left it to hang around his neck freely, giving him the note of sexuality.

He was so damn hot and he didn't even know that, which made her blush even more.

"Should we go to the balcony?" She asked, titling her head and with a firm nod from him they walked towards the doors that lead to the balcony.

She noticed the evil smirk she got from Skylar and Tony, so she knew something was up, but she paid no attention on them as she realized that she will be alone with Steve under the moon and the stars.

Her cheeks became hotter and she was suddenly nervous

When they closed the door and found a great spot on the balcony, he turned around to look her in the eyes.

His blue eyes were pointed directly into her chocolate brown ones and he took a hold of her hands, gently pulling them towards his chest.

"Steve..."

"Wait, I need to tell you something." He cut her off, knowing that if she's nervous, she will start ranting, and she smiled softly, letting him first.

"I... I never had the chance to do this. In my.. Dimension, just as I asked Peggy on a date, I finished frozen and skipped 70 years of life. And after that, I couldn't find anyone like her. Until you came." He placed his hand onto her cheek and gently rubbed her cheek with his thumb and tears gathered in her eyes.

She expected that, but standing there in front of him.. it was just beautiful.

"You were so kind and gentle, and even thought you used to seem cold sometimes, I fell in love with you. And we went on a few dates, but we never really announced it to everyone." He finished in one breath and let go off her hand and cheek, only to place a small blue envelope and a small, silver ring with one red stone into her hand.

"Oh Steve..."

"Don't worry, just read the letter..." He smiled as she started freaking out, so she took a deep breath and opened the small envelope.

She pulled out a cream colored paper and opened it, revealing a small poem written in neat letters.

It said:

_I wrote a poem for you... I hope you'll like it because I know it sucks..._

She giggled at his antiques and insecurity, and continued slowly, tears still forming in her eyes and a few of them even rolled down her cheeks.

_**When I wake up and see her smile  
I feel like I can run a mile**_

_**Because every second with her  
Gives me strength to endure**_

_**And with every look I get  
I feel my knees shake  
Because although we just met  
I can't stand to see her break**_

_**So I promise her tonight  
For her love I will fight**_

_**I will stand by her side  
And love her for all times.**_

_Will you be my girlfriend?_

By the time she finished the poem, he slipped the ring onto her finger on her left hand and was waiting for her response.

His eyes were shining at the moon light as she stared ta them, nod daring to speak because her voice would break.

Her eyes were already teary but by the time she was done, those tears were sliding down her cheek like rivers.

They stayed in silence as their fingers were intertwined, but she could see how nervous he was, waiting for her response.

She tried to reach his ear and with a nervous smile he bent forward while she stood on her toes.

"Yes Steve, I will." She whispered gently into his ear and then moved towards his lips to capture them in a soft kiss.

As their lips were only an inch away from each other, they closed their eyes, and not wanting to wait a single second, he slammed his lips onto hers and pulled her closer.

She wrapped her hands around his neck while he pulled her by the waste until their bodies were pressed onto each other.

Their kiss became deeper and deeper with every second, and she could only smile in her head.

Because that day couldn't be better.

She never thought she would say this, but her birthday was the best.

_Happy Birthday to me._

* * *

"Skylar...Are they kissing?"

"Shh! Yes, they are..."

"Finally! Seems like Fancy Pants grew the balls to tell her!"

"Tony, watch your language in front of the lady!"

"Sorry, sorry.. So why don't we continue this... In our bedroom."

"No Tony, we have to c-...Humph!"

"What?"

"Antony Stark, don't you ever shut me up with a kiss! Ever ag-...Humph! Tony!"

"What?"

"Don't to that!"

"Why? I can kiss my girl, right?"

"Well, yeah, you can, but..."

"Aww, you are cute when you're blushing."

"Shut up."

"Oh yeah, where is the camera, I need to take the pictures of them!"

"What!? No,Tony, leave them alone!"

"La la la la la la... Can't hear you!"

...

"Tony... Tony?"

...

...

"TONY!"

* * *

**THE END**

**A/N: Well, I hope you liked it! Also, if you want to see these few combinations Jessie and Skylar wore in the stories, send me a request to see them in a review and I will send you the link!**

**Review please! **

**Until next time**

**Horizon (Previously called NarutoBigFreak).**


End file.
